Gajevy Lovefest Oneshot
by TheFoxGoesMeep
Summary: So these are just Gajevy one shot themes. Up to you guys whether or not you want them to be something more to work on! XD Hope you enjoy!
1. Selfie Sexting Day 1

**Theme: Selfie/sexting (lets just say cellphone at the time exist XD)**

* * *

"Levy! Get off your phone! We just got out of the guild and you just finished talking to Gajeel too!" Lucy whined to Levy as her face was glued to the screen and watching her fingers move on the screen of the smartphone. They barely got out of the guild while they were headed to Fairy Hills to talk some more. It's been a few weeks that the two have been dating. First it had started with a few texts and there but now that Gajeel and Levy were a couple they nonstop message each other.

"But Gajeel messaged me something! If I ignore it he'll message me nonstop!" Levy retorted looking slightly annoyed as she finished the text she was sending and put the phone back to her front pocket.

"So what? You need to relax from the phone life. What if you run into something?"

"I have you for that." Levy said with an innocent smile and her hands behind her back.

"Nuh uh honey! I will let you run into the poll either way so you learn your lesson!" Lucy said with her arms crossing.

"By the way, aren't you going on a mission tomorrow by yourself? Do you think you can focus on your messages and on the mission at the same time?" Lucy asked with a bit of doubt when it came to Levy, it was a drastic change that had come up with Levy and the phone. Levy wasn't usually as connected to it but now that Gajeel and her exchanged phone numbers it's nonstop.

"Oh sweet Mavis, Lucy, I multitasked before lots of times. I read, cooked, and got ready to get to the guild this one time. How hard would it be to be on the phone and a mission?" Levy said with a small giggle and a little wave of her hand motioning it up and down.

"If you say soooo…" Lucy replied as she opened the doors to the apartments and headed up stairs to where Levy's room was at. Levy took a slower time as she walked up with her attention towards her phone but she had a weird smile going on with a hint of blush.

"What he text this time?" Lucy said with a wiggle of her eyebrow and bumping Levy's arm with her elbow.

"Nothing! Just something he said. An inside joke!" Levy responded quickly, trying to mask up her blush that had come up.

"If you say soo Lev! I'm going to help you pack for your mission by the way… And so we can gossip of courrssee!" Lucy said with a smirk as she was behind Levy while she opened the door for both of them. The rest of the day ended with the two parting outside of Fairy Hills as they both waved good bye. Levy went back to her room and resumed with her phone for another hour, making sure to have enough sleep, and to read a chapter or two of her book.

During the time being spent with the phone, she sent a message to Gajeel asking

" **Will you be fine not seeing/touching me for a week, Gajeel?** " Levy texted and waited a bit while she stared at the dots that meant that Gajeel was typing move up and down until she heard a 'bing' from the message being sent in.

" **I will shorty, just send me some pics of ya when ya there. I need ta make sure yer okay or Ima go crazy** "

She read the message as she smiled a bit from it, but still that didn't clear her mind about it.

" **You can control your sexual urges too right?** " She sent as she watched the dots again, this time appearing and disappearing.

" **Not sure** " he responded. Gajeel was new to Levy going on a mission by herself now that she was his. He couldn't stop thinking of what to do to her in bed every day but it's not like they spent every day in bed. They do have serious make out sessions though, most of them end up heating up so much to the point where they do end up in bed or where they just started it.

Levy was shyly thinking of an idea but wasn't sure about it. It was so lewd and it made her blush thinking about it. " _What would Gajeel think of her then?"_ Was all that was going through her head. After a few minutes, she mustered enough courage to send him her idea.

" **Well… there is sexting….or I can take selfies of other 'things'….** " Levy sent as she squirmed in her bed. What seemed like seconds felt like hours until she got his message soon after.

" **Geeze shrimp, alright I guess** " Gajeel was new to this as well. Sexting is something he heard but never done and he wasn't all too excited on the pictures. _What if someone got ahold of his phone?_

" **Well night babe. Sleep well and I love you. See me off tomorrow?** " Levy replied, sighing from his last response. She was afraid that Gajeel would have said something against it.

" ' **Course cupcake, I'll see ya there. Love ya and sleep tight.** " Gajeel sent back as he set his phone to the side and went to sleep right after. Levy smiled at her side and decided to set her phone off to the side and pick up her book she planned on reading.

"Just one chapter!" Levy told herself as she immersed herself into her book. She read an extra chapter of course, she had no control. She then turned off her lamp and lay down, covering her body with the blanket and off to sleep.

Hours later, Levy woke up and got ready to head over to the train station. She was basically almost done other than the fact that she had to take some selfies before she left to send them to Gajeel in the morning and then planned when else to take some more. She went out her room and walked out slinging her backpack on with her possessions and began to walks out of Fairy Hills and towards the station. It would take her about 20 minutes to get there walking so she went out ahead of time.

Levy tried not to get on her phone on the way, but Gajeel was messaging her and told her that he was already there. She hurried the rest of the way to find her man leaning on a pole while looking at his phone. Levy smiled evily and she tried to tap his left shoulder with a small jump and then moved to the right quickly. Gajeel being the fool he is knew she was there but turned to the side he got tapped on.

"The heck? Shrimp where'd ya go? Oh." He said with a turn to the right to see Levy standing there giggling at her trick.

"Haha! I fooled my big dragon!" she said as she hugged his arm and Gajeel pouted.

"As if shrimp, I smelled ya here and heard ya. "

"Hehehe! But you didn't expect that trick!" she said looking up at him as Gajeel scoffed and leaned down.

"Ya owe me yer lips now!" He smirked as he put his hand on Levy's face and tilted it up a bit more as he put his on hers.

Levy turned a bit pink, but otherwise accepted the kiss as she sent them right back to him and slowly breaking away with a small flush of red between both of them.

"I'm going to miss you when I'm over there…" Levy said as she hugged him, putting her head snug in his chest.

"Same here shrimp. Just remember that ya have yer phone. Gihi, if I recall you wanted to sext me? Still hard ta believe ya want to do that. Do ya know how ta do it too?" Gajeel said with a smirk with a raise of his brow as he held her closely.

"O..of course! Why would I bring it up then?! Unless you don't!" Levy puffed her cheeks as she turned slightly red and hit her fists on Gajeel's chest.

"Gihihi! Well then shrimp, let me set you off to the train, it's bouta leave." Gajeel snickered as he lifted her off the ground and onto his shoulder with a small spank on her bum.

"Hey! Gajeel don't do that in public!" Levy whined, blushing from embarrassment as she kicked her legs and banged her fists on Gajeel's back as they neared the entrance of the train.

"Got yer tickets shorty?" Gajeel said with a smile as he put her down exactly in front of the entrance.

"Of course I do" Levy said with her arms crossing as she then looked at Gajeel . "Can I have my good-bye kiss? And let's take a quick picture together before I leave!" Levy demanded as she puckered her lips and leaned towards Gajeel, waiting for what she wanted.

Gajeel smiled and leaned down, kissing her as he put his arms around her waist with one of them wondering down her bottom. Levy acted back by putting her arms around his neck as they soon broke away with Gajeel giving off a growl of dissatisfaction.

"Well, now we have ta do a picture don't we? How will ya get in it with ya bein' so freakin' short huh shrimp?" Gajeel said grinning down at Levy as he patted her head with Levy annoyed.

"That's why we have a lug like you to hold me a while to take the picture!" Levy said back, she thought it was a clever response knowing how Gajeel reacted.

"I ain't no fuckin' lug, you're the shrimpy gal that needs help to reach things most of the time. Now get yer ass in position so I can pick ya up" Gajeel growled while moving his hands from her to get ready to left her up instead so that she faces forward like he is.

"Fine" Levy replied as she turned around while she felt Gajeel's hands move on her hips as it secured itself there. Levy put her hands on his arms as support as she held on and jumped while Gajeel lifted. Gajeel got her to sit on one of his arms as Levy held onto his neck.

"Ima take the picture shrimp. Ya need ta hold on" Gajeel said with a small nip on her jawline as Levy shivered and smiled.

"Got it, hehe" she giggled as she looked at Gajeel position his phone in front of them both. She stared at it seeing them both on the screen as Gajeel just had a normal angry look he always had. Levy smiled waiting for him to say the signal. She had a small plan for him to change his face at least a bit.

"Ready shrimp? Gonna take it right now on 3" Gajeel said firming the grip he had on her and on the phone as his thumb hovered.

"3…..2…..1" Gajeel said while he was then surprised with a kiss on the cheek from Levy, his cheeks and neck heated up as his face got dumbfounded with his mouth agape when he said one and pressed on the capture button. Levy smiled as she kissed his cheek knowing that Gajeel was speechless at the moment. She looked at the phone and it was a perfect picture as she laughed.

"Ha! Now that's a keeper!" Levy said as she stole the phone from his still hand and sent it to herself.

"Shrimp, what the heck was that for!" Gajeel snapped as Levy slid off his arms as he swipped off his phone from her hands. He looked at the picture himself and he looked like an idiot. He couldn't bear to delete it though since it had Levy and she looked really happy.

"Hurry Gajeel! One more kiss and I go!" Levy said with a giggle as she grabbed the heighest part of his shirt she could reach and tugged him down for another kiss while snatching the phone back. "Gihi! Love you!" Levy said with a scurry into the train and waved good-bye.

"Goddamit woman! I know that laugh!" Gajeel roared as he wanted to just ravage the small bluenettes body after that kiss. "Love ya too shorty!" Gajeel shouted waving good-bye back seeing that ass walk away.

 _I shoulda smacked it before she left…Gihihi!_

* * *

 _ **Well guys there's the first theme! XD I'm giving you guys the choice whether or not to continue this or have it as a one shot. Remember it can come off later in a story, like this exact chapter(s) cause I will after all have to make the beginning if it needs it and end it off! XD I know I didn't really put a lemon on this one but that's just to build up you guys if you want more! BTW as for my main story I'm working on, it's getting worked on! Don't worry, just had to focus on Gajevy week :33But some themes I didn't quite finish yet XD procrastination and school so yeaahhh. I shall finish on the themes I missed on my own time maybe in between the current story I'm working on! (also, I have a tumblr and it goes by nine-tails-biju where you can follow me I guess since I can try posting links on there XD I SHALL FOLLOW BAAACK) And yes I did put this up early for the ones that followed me!~ But I'm pretty sure its almost the day for some people around the world xD But I shall put up the link over in tumblr soon enough**_


	2. Roleplay Day 2

**Theme 2: Roleplaying**

* * *

Summary thingy in case cause yaaaa:

If you thought Levy McGarden was an innocent small blunette, you're wrong! After intimately having a relationship with Gajeel for a while now, she finally reveals her true desires to Gajeel that she attained from her books that were lent to her from Erza.

* * *

Both Levy and Gajeel lay in bed naked and partially covered by sheets, Levy smiled as she curled up against him and had a light sweat from what she did with Gajeel a while ago. Gajeel held her closely and tightly with his arm, with a really large grin on his face.

"Gihihi! That was great, Shrimp. Always so getting so tight when I grab yer ass huh?" Gajeel laughed.

"Mmm…. And you getting hard before our lips touched! Hehe!" Levy retorted with a big smile while looking up at him, pulling her closer by having her arm on his chest.

"Look whose talkin'! I smelled how much you got turned on _way_ before I even kissed ya! I barely took off my shirt and ya getting all wet for me!" Gajeel snickered as he pulled Levy on top of him, belly to belly as he kissed her forehead.

"Th-That's not true!" Levy said turning into a cherry tomato red as she hid her face under his chin.

"Gihihi! If ya say so Shrimp, but I have a thing to ask ya."

"Okay, what's the question?" Levy said as she sat up on Gajeel, being careful as to where his manhood was, she didn't want that to bend in a bad way and put it out of condition.

"Well, we've been doing a lot of stuff that had me in control and were my ideas. Not that I don't like it, but just I was wonderin' if you wanted ta do something ya wanted ta do" Gajeel asked, he felt bad since it just felt like he was controlling her in his own way.

"Well… I think so…" Levy said as she started to get a light blush as she began to think having her arms crossed in the thinking pose, one under her breasts and the other on top with her fingers touching her lips.

"But I'm not sure…. What if it's weird…" Levy mumbled while Gajeel obviously heard it as he grinned.

"Nothin' is too weird for me shrimp, probably already heard of it."

"It's…Roleplay… Just not sure on what type. It can be anything as long as we buy the stuff for it…" Levy said as she turned red. "I read some types in books… not specifying as to what kind…"

"Ooohhh! Shrimp ya been readin' dirty stuff while I left to do missions haven't ya!" Gajeel taunted as he put his arms behind his head.

"Well, what turned ya on the most huh shrimp? That might help." Gajeel asked looking at her.

"…tails that are butt…." She muttered, really softly and smashed together that Gajeel could only make out part of it.

"What shrimp? Say it louder"

"…roleplay on being a fox with a tail that is a butt plug and getting fucked by a dragon…" Levy said as she had her mouth covered and said the rest in a clearer manner as she looked away from Gajeel.

"Well we got the dragon part. Gihi! Where can we get a butt plug that looks like a fox tail and ya would need ears too huh?" Gajeel wondered as he had his hands wonder to her hips to get her attention.

"I have them already…." Levy confessed feeling embarrassed. She had them in a box in the closet for a while now but she didn't want to use them because when exactly would she use it? She didn't feel comfortable being a virgin (used to be) and playing with toys.

"Oh? Well go get em so we can go on round 2! Unless you don't want to do it now?" Gajeel asked rubbing his hands on her hips as assurance to her; he didn't want to force his woman.

"No, no! It's fine Gajeel! I'll be right back!" Levy flustered as she moved off Gajeel, accidentally rubbing off his manhood with her womanhood as Gajeel grunted with pleasure and smacked her ass as she leapt off. Levy jolted from the smack and giggled as she went to the closet and got the shoe box hidden in the corner where she had her stacked pants. She was still pretty nervous, it wasn't _just_ a tail and ears that she had in here, it was an assortment of other toys.

As she neared the bed she set the box near Gajeel as she lifted the lid, Gajeel watching closely to see the other items.

"Man shrimp, ya stocked up on these? Well gotta use them some time, but right now stickin' with what ya wanted!" Gajeel said sitting up and grabbing the fox tail as Levy got her ears and put them on. Levy felt nervous still. Levy had lost her anal virginity not that long ago and she never had him have sex with her there since then mainly because it did hurt a bit more than when she lost her vaginal virginity.

"Don't we need to make a small preparation first?" Levy asked as she held a bottle of lubricant to Gajeel, which he took, as she set the box on the desk next to the bed. She crawled onto the bed and faced away from him as she went into doggie position. She heard Gajeel grunt while the magical pressure got a bit heavy for a bit. She turned back to see him in his Iron Shadow Dragon mode and looked down to see that his member had also been part of it as it did get a bit bigger, maybe an inch in both girth and length. She blushed but getting turned on, waiting for him to get in her. She hasn't seen this mode in Gajeel, only heard of it, but it made him even better as his form shined and shadows spewed.

"Well now in dragon mode! Gihi! And who needs lube!" Gajeel growled, getting filled with lust again seeing his woman in a position that only he would see, with lewd smells only he would smell, and noises only he would hear too. Gajeel bent down, grabbing a handful of ass in each clawed hands, being careful to not squeeze too hard, he didn't want any injuries on her, as he put his face in between, licking viciously.

Levy squirmed and squealed, feeling herself getting eaten behind as she clenched onto the sheets. Gajeel's warm tongue licked everywhere and eventually it went in her ass, getting it all loosened up for the tail butt plug. Gajeel using his magic, made a small metal rod with his finger with the tip of it like a bullet so that his claws wouldn't hurt her going it. He decided to finger her with it while he at her pussy out, trying to get it ready for what's going to go in it later. Levy moaned in ecstasy while she felt the metal rod pump in and out of her, feelings its slight cold touch getting turned into the temperature inside her. She squeaked feeling it move out, wanting it back in but before she could even complain about it she felt something even wider get stuck into her. It was the tail getting plugged into her ass rapidly while Gajeel had a big smirk on his face from her reaction.

"G-Gajeel!" She mewled loudly

"Fuck, Levy. Ya look fucking good with a tail, but ya gotta keep it in or else ya gonna get punished! Ya didn't give me much to work with from your idea so I will have to just work off like we usually do!" Gajeel snickered, seeing his mate's ass shake. Levy giggled, wanting to tease her big dragon, she still liked what he was doing to her and she found it incredibly hot as it is right now.

"Sit foxy." Gajeel said on his knees while Levy rolled on her tummy and got her face in the direction of where his groin was. Gajeel held his throbbing meat by the shaft jerking it lightly seeing her get on her fours while sitting down like a mutt, her head being leveled to his waist.

"Stay." Gajeel commanded while he saw her stiffen letting his cock lay on her nose. Levy whined, feeling like this was a punishment while she felt Gajeel's pulsing warmth on her nose. Yes it was grey like the rest of his skin, but it didn't feel like the metal she expected it to be. It was still soft and hot to the touch and no scales.

"We'll see how long a fox can last without having her dragon in her yet…." Gajeel grunted, wanting to fuck her face right there while she was going cloudy with his musky scent. His head had begun to pre all over and drip on Levy's nose, streaking down to her lips. She licked them clean while she couldn't control herself at the moment and moved her head up while she tried to lick his base. She got rejected in the act by getting cock slapped on the nose by Gajeel, who growled with lust.

"Bad girl…." Gajeel groaned while looking at Levy's eyes, she wanted to lick it bad. He was about to just fuck her face there with his member pulsing out pain and wanting to relieve itself fast.

"Now ya will get punished, ya disobeyed yer dragon" Gajeel growled sitting on the edge of the bed while he easily grabbed Levy and laid her on his lap, belly down with her ass sticking out while he rapidly slapped it. Levy squealed, feeling her ass get slapped while she felt the breeze of air hit her moistened areas. Gajeel growled repeatedly while slapping her some more, changing on the strength of each one with the occasional fingering of her pussy before noticing she was looking at him with a small smile and the shake of her hips, making her tail sway between her red swollen cheeks.

"Oh? Wagging your tail huh? Well, let's see what a fox actually makes when it gets fucked!" Gajeel said clenching her ass, getting her on the bed again and on doggie style while her ass was sticking out still, spreading the cheeks apart to reveal where the plug is sealing and her wet cunt. Gajeel stood behind her while his cock pointed to her pussy like a compass, he wanted to go north and claim her as he put the head in her entrance teasing her as much as he could without losing control himself.

"Awwh! Please I need dragon dick!" Levy moaned out, feeling Gajeel's hot head at the door, her opening kissing it with juices she gave off.

"What a dirty little fox we got here…What else does a fox make?" Gajeel grunted, smacking her ass seeing Levy shudder and squeal.

"Plea- AHH~!" Levy shrieked as she felt him ram into her, feeling his while iron shadow rod penetrate her tight cunt. Gajeel had now started to pump in back and forth, growling as he pushed the butt plug back in with every slide back into her wetness.

"Grrr…what… a tight fox pussy I got here… Ya all wet for dragon dick aren't ya?!" Gajeel groaned, smacking the other cheek to receive another jolt as he felt her tightness squeeze on him more as he thrusted back in rougher, moving her hips up and down from the force of his poundings.

Levy moaned and squealed continuously and a scream escaped from his smacks on her ass which turned her on even more as they added up. She was about to cum really soon, she felt amazing having Gajeel fill her up with his dragon rod hitting her womb entrance.

"Ahh..! Ahh! AHH! GAJEEE~L!" Levy screamed feeling her nether regions explode with pleasure as her ass squeezed out the butt plug almost as instantly as she came.

Gajeel growled, feeling her pussy clench him into a hold with juices dripping off of her. He thought he was about to cum too just seeing her tight ass pop out the tail. He grunted slapping her ass roughly as he grabbed it after making contact.

"SHIT! What did I tell ya about the tail huh you horny fox?!" Gajeel hissed as he grabbed it and shoved it back in its place to receive another mewl from Levy, who was still in her climax high, giving him another shock of squeeze on his meat.

"I'm s-sorry!" Levy squealed as she was flipped over to her back while Gajeel towered over her. Gajeel had his arms on her sides as support while her legs dangled on his side while he thrusted back into her warmness and this time he started to fuck her down hard and fast. He basically nailed the tail back in not letting her have a chance to have her climax settle down as it was soon overcome with Gajeel's fucking. All that was heard was the cracking of their skin with Levy's screaming of her lover's name and Gajeel growling even louder.

"NAUGHTY FUCKING FOX! YOU'RE LUCKY I GOT TURNED ON FROM THAT TAIL POPPIN' OFF!" Gajeel roared while he wrapped his arms on his mate, put Levy under his head. Gajeel was now going as fast and hard as he could, making the bed rock monstrously while Levy held tightly, legs wrapped and hands clawing his iron back, screaming while she got fucked raw and knowing her sexy dragon was about to climax himself. Levy was overwhelmed with pleasure, her eyes almost rolling back while Gajeel held her tightly while making his final thrusts and ramming in her.

"GAJEEELLLL!~~"

"HOLY FUCK LEVY!" Gajeel roared with Levy shrieking at the same time shooting his second hot load in Levy's womb as he groaned loudly, still making small thrusts with each string that came from his cock. Both of them gasped for air as Levy trembled from the love she received from Gajeel, watching him turn back to his normal state. Gajeel picked up his small lover carefully while still having him impaled in her to set her gently on top of him to lie down. Both of them were piping hot with sweat, they needed to lie down from being in their positions for the past while

"Fuckin'…Hell… Lev… That's was intense…" Gajeel panted out having his arm on Levy's back as she curled up on him a bit while feeling his member slip out and soften. She felt scorching hot inside with both love milk in her raw pussy.

"That… was great…" she said catching her air as she kissed his cheek with a smile.

"You know it shrimp! Gihi!" Gajeel said putting both hands on her ass while one played with her tail, taking it in and out slowly.

"Umm… Shrimp…" Gajeel really wanted to ask something but knew that they needed rest after that round.

"Yes babe?" Levy said with her eyes closed, she was already dozing off a bit.

"Could you have the tail on tomorrow?" Gajeel said with a smirk, kissing her forehead.

"hehe! Sure babe. Love you…" Levy said with a yawn as she had her body curl up more on Gajeel , hand on his chest while she finally went off to sleep.

"Fuck yeah! Love ya too, shrimp!" Gajeel said triumphantly, he liked the tail on her ass; it gave it a more edible feeling to it as he followed her to sleep, pulling the plug off and to the side.

* * *

 _ **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! XD Made this one a full out lemon and it's basically my first one I think since I haven't really gotten to the point in the story I'm mainly working on XD Do your thannnggg like review and stuff, yatta yatta XD**_


	3. Size Day 3

**Theme: Size**

* * *

Levy, Gajeel, and Pantherlily had just finished a mission the council had given them. The mission was to save one of the towns near the shoreline from terrorists from a different country. It had been a big fight, but it had taken them a lot less time than what was expected of the council. After they had arrived back, they went into celebrating their good work. Everyone was partying and lots of people from different sectors of their unit that they commanded came in. The trio was honored for their leadership and planning out of the fight. The rest of the time was spent drinking, talking, dancing, and eating, whatever a party had.

Of course, Gajeel getting crowded by the women in their squadron was one of the frequent things that happened whenever they finished a big mission. The women would constantly flirt with Gajeel, saying how brave and strong he was. Pantherlily wasn't there whenever it happened. He'd usually leave before everyone started to get to the big part of their festivities since he wasn't much of a party man. On the other hand, Levy was usually there for part of it. She never liked how the women neared him and it made her feel jealous. Her thoughts used to be if he liked her but now they were turning to what are the chances of him liking her. He looked like he enjoyed having women with much better parts to look at were near him.

Levy got surrounded by men as well, but usually wasn't much of a conversationalist in big parties like this. She felt like men here just wanted to have a one night stand and that's about it. She would look constantly in the direction where Gajeel would be at. She left as soon as one or more of the girls started to grab at his muscled arms. She would leave secretly, not trying to get anyone's attentions and occupied herself by filling out forms that she would have to do the next day if she would to stay through the whole party. She's usually make it out no one batting an eye, but this time she was caught by the eyes that she wanted on her, Gajeel's.

Gajeel caught her weaving through the crowds and out of the tent they were in, she saw her with a frown on her face and looked at the ground. Her eyes, looked like they were holding in tears. As much as he liked the attention from people, he couldn't stand to see her like that. He wondered if she did that when they would have a party every time. She moved through the crowd not trying to get attention like she did it before many of times as she took her height to its advantage. Gajeel loved how she looked and especially loved her ass and hips, how they moved. He loved her smile and her blue locks. He loved her. He wanted her for himself but he wasn't sure she wanted him back. He had fallen into the plan of making her jealous by letting women touch him while he gloated on his achievements. He never thought about the negative outcomes, like seeing her cry and making him feel like shit in his stomach after finally seeing her scurry out.

Gajeel was finally snapped out of his trance after hearing some of the grabby girls yell out his name. He had to see his shrimp was. He tore his arms out of the grasps of the ladies while some whined for him to stay and tried to get him back to his seat. With no avail for them, Gajeel had managed to get out of the tent as he looked around for Levy _. She had to be somewhere…_ he thought as he sniffed around for her ink and leathery scent which soon struck him with the smell of salt. _Tears_ …

Levy was filling out a stack of papers while crying; she managed to trudge through some sheets before they started flowing down onto the paper in the lamp lit tent. She sniffed, trying to be quiet as she tried to wipe off the river of tears, but they kept going. She looked at some of the tears that had landed on the paper while she had both hands on her head and elbows on the desk.

"Oi, shrimp, I'm comin' in" Gajeel's loud voice boomed from outside the tent startling Levy as she tried to stop her tears from flowing as fast as possible. She didn't want him to know or see her crying at the moment but she struggled as Gajeel walked in in the middle of it.

"What do you want Gajeel?" Levy asked as she sniffed and went back to filling out the paperwork.

"Why did ya leave the party? And why ya cryin' shorty?" Gajeel asked while he bought another chair next to her and put one of his elbows on the desk while looking at Levy write.

"It was boring, and no reason" Levy said as she scribbled her neat writing on the sheets quickly as she grew a bit anxious for Gajeel to leave.

"Tell me" Gajeel demanded

"No."

" _Levy_."

Levy knew that he wouldn't leave her alone until she told him, he was stubborn and she choked a bit trying to say the first word.

"I'm-I'm jealous okay! Of those girls that are always near you at the parties… I… I don't know what to do with my feelings about you. I'm afraid that you don't like me back because I'm lacking in places…" Levy said while the tears began to go full throttle again.

"Stupid huh? To think I had a chance with you was something ridiculous to even think of… You probably like one of those busty curvaceous tall gals…" Levy said with a sob, not looking in Gajeel's dumbfounded face. Levy had just confessed that she liked him and he didn't know what to do for a second. He wanted to be happy but he couldn't just leave her there not feeling the same. He smirked gently either way while he scooted a bit closer to Levy.

"It's not stupid. Wanna know what's stupid? Me thinkin' that I could get ya by getting other women to get near me. That's stupid. The more I think about what I did to ya back then get me really guilty. I'm sorry Lev. But I can't help but want ya. Ya have perfect curves, because they are in places I like. I don't like big tits anyway. Yer tits are the right size for me because yer ass makes up for it shorty! Ya may be short, err vertically challenged, but yer personality makes up for it too. I think ya are beautiful, and every time I look at ya my heart stops. I feel like I can't breathe, and I've always want to hold ya in my arms, away from everyone, like those times I rescued ya. I love ya Levy McGarden…From head to toe…" Gajeel confessed, trying to put up the best smile that he could muster up with the guilt that built up on him while Levy looked at him back.

Levy was too happy, she felt like she could burst as she leaped at Gajeel, tears of joy coming out now while she hugged him. She felt like the most special girl right now, all because of Gajeel.

"I….*sniffle*… I love you too Gajeel! *hiccups* I love… you so much!..." She sobbed with a smile as she was being held by Gajeel tightly. Gajeel smiled back, holding her tight not wanting to let her go, they both had managed to get everything out of their systems. Gajeel felt great after that long speech he couldn't think of saying to Levy. He put his face on her head, nestling her from anything now. He finally had a woman to call his mate.

"Gihi!" Was all Gajeel could do right now as he moved lower and onto the crook of Levy's neck as her kissed it there and rubbed his nose, trying to get her to uncurl in his arms.

Levy smiled brightly, tears basically all gone as she tried to wipe off the small drops still forming while she began to laugh from the tickling on her neck. Once Gajeel had moved away from her neck to see her, she was sparkling gorgeous. She looked like an angel with that smile on while his face burnt up with a red flush that met hers that had formed. It took a while for everything to sink in but they were gradually getting their faces closer.

Gajeel's lips had pressed to hers. He was surprisingly gentle and warm to her and it made her even happier. To Gajeel, he felt like he was kissing a goddess with her soft tender hot plump lips to his own lips. For what was a few seconds felt like an eternity of luxury for both of them but they both smiled when they broke away while they had their foreheads touching again and soon went back into another kiss. This time it was a bit rougher, more pleasurable and hot.

Gajeel's hands went to her plump behind, holding it softly while Gajeel went to her neck, kissing and nipping at her while Levy moaned a bit.

"Ga-jeel~"

Hearing her say his name was like music to his hears while he was growing tight inside his pants while he got her on top of his lap. He grabbed onto her plentiful ass receiving another angelic moan from her swollen lips.

"I want to take ya right now…." Gajeel hissed kissing her exposed collar bones, moving his hands to the edge of her shirt pulling it off making Levy embarrassed and look to the side.

"Lev…" He said, getting her attention while he unlatched her bra and he neared his face down to one of them, licking the hardened nipple. "…Yer perfect, don't worry" Gajeel said while she moaned from the lick and squealed to him cupping the other.

Levy was burning red, Gajeel's touch was making her melt and then that's when she noticed something hard grinding against her. _Oh dear…_

"You'll explode if you keep your pants on…" Levy moaned out.

"Well I guess ya have ta take em off don't ya?" Gajeel said with a smirk carrying her off to the bed and sitting her on the edge while he stood eagerly. "Well Lev? Take em off. Ya will probably find something else ya might think will explode! Gihi!" Gajeel snickered watching blushing Levy unbutton him and tug down his pants with his boxers at the same time.

 _Flop!_

"Oh wow… Gajeel…." Levy said mesmerized by the size, like BAM, didn't expect it to be THIS big. You didn't even have to measure it; it's longer than Levy's face, chin to the top of her head!

"Will it fit?!" Levy exclaimed seeing Gajeel grin from seeing Levy's reaction, he was proud of himself.

"Won't know unless we try, don't we?" Gajeel said stripping off his shirt and the rest of his pants while Levy shyly took off the rest of her clothing. She was a bit scared, mainly because well she was still a virgin but also cause of Gajeel. The thought went away as soon as Gajeel went back to kissing her, getting her to lay down on the bed while he climbed onto the bed over her.

Missionary sounded like a good idea for the first to be. It doesn't seem too straining for Gajeel and Levy. It was his first too, like Levy, which he could smell since he met her. He got between her legs, positioning himself while supporting his body over Levy with his arms, moving his head to her side.

"I'll be gentle, alright?" Gajeel whispered while going down to prepare her for his meat. Levy felt safer knowing that he will be gentle before being eaten out by Gajeel, making her moan out. Gajeel didn't have to worry about preparing her a lot, since she was already half done, but he enjoyed tasting her. He got her turned on enough to let him get a good taste of her juices before sticking in one of his fingers slowly while he looked at Levy. She was in ecstasy while her legs trembled to stay to the sides. He fingered her gently while putting in a second one in, then three while he got his body draping over her, kissing her perky breasts. He took out his fingers and took one last rub with his fingers between her folds before moving his hand to his mouth, licking them clean and putting it to the side. He looked at Levy who was panting lightly from his movements.

Gajeel got on his knees while he looked down between them, getting ahold of his rod and leading it to Levy's warmth, seeing her shift a bit from nervousness.

"This will be the last time I hurt you, I promise" Gajeel mumbled loud enough for her to hear while he looked at her in the eyes with his red orbs locked onto her honey brown ones. He locked his lips on hers, while rubbing the head of his throbbing cock to her entrance, receiving a few moans before he began to add pressure, managing to get the tip in before Levy got more nervous and broke the kiss.

"I'll keep going. If you feel pain, I'll stop and wait until you are ready" Gajeel told her while he grunted pushing some more slowly. Levy panicked a bit, feeling something in her entrance slightly pop, giving her a slight sting, making her eyes tear up followed by the "Ah! Ow!" causing Gajeel to stop.

"It's fine! I'm alright! Gajeel please keep going!" Levy said.

"Ya sure?"

"Yes keep going!" Levy said wavering a bit in confidence while she felt Gajeel move forward, making her legs wrap around his waist as securement while she squeaked.

"Ugghh… shit…. Yer so tight…" Gajeel groaned moving his hand to her side since he had enough inside her to let go. "Almost all in Lev." He mentioned.

Levy moaned a bit with some squeaks, having her arms wrapped around Gajeel and clawing at his back a bit before feeling Gajeel's base. It was all in. They both were panting a bit; sweat starting to lightly coat them.

"I'm gonna start moving now" Gajeel said slowly moving back and going in, getting a moan from Levy.

"Awwhh! Gajeelll!" Levy called out over and over after a few more pumps of getting used to the feeling of having something in her. Gajeel began to pick up his pace with the occasional growl and grunt, holding onto her a bit while Levy was melting in his arms. Gajeel began to move faster now; basically pounding her while the bed began to creak at their movements and receiving louder squeals and now screams.

"OH GODD GAJJEEELL!~" she mewled. She began to feel herself get into a sort of high, she didn't know what this feeling was as her walls felt like they shrunk or Gajeel got bigger with more juices coming out. She didn't know what climaxing was for herself making her scream out from pleasure.

"GAJEEEEL~!"

"SHITTTT… LEVVVV… YA CAME…" Gajeel growled, going faster in her tightened wet warm walls. He too was feeling like he was going to climax, feeling his throbbing balls churn and starting to get tight.

"LEV… !" Gajeel growled slamming in her and shooting his load in her, getting her to squeal from the sudden impact of his cock hitting her cervix for the last time upon his release. Before Gajeel could collapse on her he managed to do a roll and get her on top of him with blanket and all. Both of them had sweat and were panting heavily from what they did. Eventful day already.

"Gihi, I guess it's bedtime" Gajeel said kissing Levy's head while she was cradled in his arms.

"Mmm.. yeah… Thank you Gajeel"

"No problem, Love ya"

"Love you" Levy mumbled while snoozing off with Gajeel. Tomorrow is going to be a busy day, well today. It's 3-4 am in the morning and thank Mavis that the party muffled what they did.

* * *

 _ **Kinda rushed this one cause I decided to change the ending a bit XD Plus it was late at night and I'm tired. I got school to boot too! So here ya go! XD reviews are appreciated! AND REMEMBER**_

 _ **SIZE DOESN'T MATTER! XD**_


	4. Work Hours Day 4

**Theme: Work hours**

* * *

There had been a recent brake in at a nearby shop by the guild lately. Master Makarov decided that they needed a security guard during the night for a while just in case to prevent anything happening after the situation. The requirement was that they were used to being up late. Sadly enough, Levy was one of the two that got chosen, well volunteered, by Droy and Jet, who were so eager to get her into the job. She was mortified, knowing that she'd be stuck in an almost dark guild, during the night, alone, well not exactly. As soon as she heard Mira offer Gajeel to work as well, she was more nervous than ever. Gajeel had objected but Makarov forced him to work. Gajeel felt like he was set up while he felt like this is what happened when he took a long nap, well slept through the whole day whenever he was here, before heading home and staying up all night. Levy felt like the two biggest fears have come closer than ever, darkness and her inner feelings for Gajeel that might possibly be shown to him during the time. The only plus is that it was going to pay her but she didn't know if it was all too good at that point.

The first night was probably the worst. She luckily stayed under the bright bar while Gajeel went around the place to check. Gajeel was the main factor of the anxiety she had while she read her books she bought to entertain her. He was quiet and not much of a talker was it because it was just her there or because he doesn't like her? Maybe from back then…?

The rest of the night was spent reading and Gajeel awkwardly sitting next to her while he stole some glances without her knowing. Gajeel had taken some drinks during the job too but neither of them chose to break the ice. After the night was over at 6am, they went back to their homes to freshen up or in this case Levy slept at home and woke up at noon while Gajeel went back to the guild and took his day long nap.

Once Levy got to the guild, she had a grimace while holding her book that she was reading when she woke up. As she entered she noticed Gajeel in his usual seating place sleeping and Pantherlily with the other exceeds while Droy and Jet surrounded her and asking questions about the night and if Gajeel did something she didn't like. All of them set aside while Lucy butted in trying to get them away since she saw the sign of annoyance that had started to slowly grow on Levy since she couldn't answer them at the same speed as they threw them at her. Lucy led Levy over to go sit while laughing a bit.

"Haha, they need to know when to give you some space Lev!"

"Oh I know…But I can't just turn them down like straight forward or I'll crush them!"

"Well I'll at least give you time to answer back! How did the night go?" Lucy said with a little elbow nudge to Levy's arm with a wiggle of her eye brow, inferring about Gajeel while she saw her get a bit of flush on her cheeks.

"It was terrible! I couldn't start a conversation at all since he looked like he didn't want to talk. Only time was to ask me if I wanted to look around, thank god he did it though. It was really scary and I felt like I was going to pop from the both him and _that_! Work hours suck too… 10pm to 5am!" Levy said while holding her head from frustration, keeping the part of the conversation a small lie.

Lucy sighed.

"Well I'm sure tonight will be better! Come on it was just the first night! Plus I know you've been up later than that!" Lucy said trying to encourage Levy.

"Hopefully…. And I stay up late because of really good books!" Levy said, puffing her cheeks.

Levy had just closed the doors to the guild while Gajeel began to walk over behind the bar. Levy secured the area before it got any darker, good thing it was still bright out at 6pm. She rushed over to the other side of the counter putting her bag of book on the counter while she signed from relief.

"Ya okay shrimp?" Gajeel asked while having his elbow on the table and looking at her.

Levy jumped from him speaking, she didn't expect it right off the bat.

"Y-Yeah! Just glad I locked up and got to the bar!" Levy said nervously. "Well how was your day?" she spewed.

"Uh… Okay? Just small incidents with Flame-brain and Icicle-face since they woke me up from my sleep."

"Don't hold it to them so much… You basically slept the whole day, almost 12 hours. It's bound to happen." Levy said with a giggle while rolling her eyes.

Gajeel froze for a moment with a tint of red crawling up on his neck. Her laugh was beautiful to him no matter the type she gave, but what she said sorta bothered him too since he had nothing to say back.

"Well you sleep a lot too!" Gajeel retorted, that was the best he could come up with.

The rest of the time, or a few hours, were spent in silence after that before Gajeel asked something relating about checking the place.

"So I'm guessing its yer turn to go round and check the place"

"…Oh…. Uh y-y-yeahh…" Levy said in a worried tone, perking up Gajeel's interest and concern. Levy scrambled to her bag to get out a flashlight while she stood up holding it with both of her hands shaking.

"Umm…umm… could you come w-with m-me? I don't know where to check…" Levy asked trying to get some assistance.

"Uh sure, shorty. Why ya scared of the dark or somthin'?" Gajeel said raising a brow while getting up and getting his own flashlight. By the looks of Levy's face, all red, looks like he hit right on the nail on his guess.

"Yeah…." Levy replied.

Gajeel was pretty surprised; he didn't think she was scared of the dark at all until now. She was all cheery and made herself look like she wasn't afraid of anything. Guess he can't go judging everyone like that. He felt weird too. Has she told others about something like this? Telling someone about a fear like this takes a lot of trust.

"Do others know about it?" Gajeel asked, interested while he walked ahead of Levy with his light ahead of him to check the inside of the guild. Levy followed close, almost at his back with her own flashlight moving side to side on where they were going.

"No-Not many…" Levy replied. The creaking of the flooring made it worse on her, making her all jumpy and her breathing go faster. They were heading up stairs now and she felt even more paranoid while she looked back to see it pitch black. She panicked and picked up her pace faster and moved to Gajeel's side instead of behind, she felt a lot safer than she did being behind. They were now walking down the hallway where various amount of shelves, desks, and tables stood by with lots of little trinkets collected from previous years. Some were little landmarks in time for the guild, like the glued back together shell that Happy came out of. With the stuff in the hallway, barely two people could walk side by side, even for Levy but since Gajeel is so large, it made it equivalent to just two normal sized people.

Due to Levy already rushing, she hit the side of a small rattle that was on the edge, making it roll down hitting the floor with its beads cracking inside it.

 _KEH-KEH-KEH!_

Levy screamed and grabbed whatever was close to her while dropping her flashlight, that thing she held onto was Gajeel. She was crying from the shock in midst of her hyperventilation while she was getting her fists full of his shirt, hiding her face.

"NONONONONO, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE, AHHH HELLPPP" She screamed out, feeling like the world is going to end there and now. It was too dark now, her flashlight fell down and turned off while she even bumped Gajeel's flashlight too, making it turn off on impact of the ground, making it to where she couldn't see anything in front of her.

Gajeel was even more surprised, but he had to help Levy out, she was suffering a bit too much. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to his chest, trying to calm her down while he rubbed her back.

"Shhhh…. Shorty it's fine, I'm here. Not going to leave you alone, I won't ever have that happen." He said in a low growl while he had his face down into Levy's hair, taking in the ink and paper scent.

"PLEASE…. Please! Don't leave me….*sniff* Gajeel… please…!" She whimpered, holding on tightly.

"I won't leave ya…I think I care about ya too much to do so…" Gajeel said mumbling the last part while he lifted Levy bridal style into his arms. His eyesight adjusted to the darkness and thanks as well to his dragon abilities, he walked back down stairs and back under the light in the bar.

"It's alright shrimp; we aren't in the dark anymore." Gajeel said while holding her in his lap, trying to clear her face from her own hair that stuck close from the tears. He looked at her, feeling like he should have figured it out before that something was wrong. He felt like he was to blame for all of this. All of that was taken out of the way while he looked at her face, she looked beautiful. He didn't care if she was all wet and puff eyed, he loved it. He loved her, so much so that it was unbearable to control.

"*sniff* Thank you… *hic*" Levy thanked while she tried to calm down, feeling more relieved being back at the lighted bar. She felt safer knowing Gajeel was holding her and being close, his scent over took her nose and his voice soothed her. She felt guilty too, causing so much trouble over a stupid fear she had.

"I'm sorr-"before she could apologize, she felt her lips being pressed on Gajeel's and then parting. It was breath taking, she wanted more, but she was confused yet happy. She felt like Gajeel put as much love into it as he held her. She looked at Gajeel with confusion while her tears slowly stopped with her damp flush face.

"I should be the one saying sorry, I shoulda known ya were scared…" he said looking away from her, having red creeping up his face.

Levy smiled, making Gajeel's mouth hang open a bit from her beauty and her attitude. She brightened up quickly before pecking a kiss back.

"It's not your fault. Though it was pretty embarrassing to cry in front of my crush… More so being icky from crying while still getting a kiss…" She said blushing brightly and looking down.

"I'm not sure if I deserve to be yer crush…" Gajeel grunted, looking away.

"Gajeel Redfox, yes you do. You saved me from my fears and made me happy. Past actions aren't allowed to be in this right now. I forgave all of them… because I love you…" She said holding his face to make him stare her right in the eyes while she puffed her cheeks. Gajeel's cheeks were matching Levy's, but his eyes were wide open, like he was dreaming.

"I love ya too, Levy…" Gajeel said leaning in closer to her face with a big grin. "Are ya sure I can love ya?" Gajeel asked just confirming and having a bit of doubt.

"Yes, Gajeel. Yes." She said smiling brightly kissing Gajeel, slowly moving her arms from his face to around his neck while Gajeel firmed his hold on her, putting a hand on her waist and side. After breaking their kissing, Levy flushed again, she was thinking a bit too much and also forgot about something. She didn't know she could kiss well on her first try. So many firsts that Gajeel would probably end up having now were all crowding her mind, practically steam was coming off her head.

"Ga-Gajeel…. Just to let you know that was my first kiss… and I think I should tell you that there are still a lot of firsts to be broken…" She said shyly looking to the side.

"Gihi! Don't worry shrimp, I have firsts too. I just uh… Did 'research' on em…. If ya understand that." Gajeel said with a snicker kissing her cheek while she turned. "And it'd be my pleasure to take them from ya! Gihihi!"

Levy turned into a blue haired cherry while she puffed her cheeks.

"Stupid, Gajeel! Of course you will!" She yelped flinging her punches at his chest, making no effect.

" _Maybe the working hours were not so bad now. Now that she had someone here to protect her and love her_ … "She thought.

"Do ya wanna do it now?" Gajeel asked, getting her out of her thought with his big smirk there to see closing in for another kiss.

"Yeah…" Levy replied in a small blush, looking half dazed while their eyes locked with each other's into another kiss.

* * *

 _ **It was really hard to get the theme to get here but I think I did it ;o; I am not sure how I did on the other ones either! Like I feel like it wasn't so much focused on them but more like "oh here" type of thing once in a while. This can turn into probably a few chapters if you guys want it to be for a future thing, but up to you guys! xD Haven't really got a response about the idea. So I might just pick ones I think can last a few chapters (maybe 10 who knows) and do those. XD Sorry if it wasn't a full lemon, I wanna have like that small break between these chapters because it feels repetitive having a whole lotta lemons in a row o_o (peeve of mine that grew now XD)**_

 _ **Hope you liked it still and do what you guys do best! XD**_


	5. Our Favorite PlaceLove Bites Day 5

**Theme: Our Favorite place/Love bites**

* * *

Summary thing: Levy's favorite place is basically her bed. She can sleep, eat, and read there. It's like the best part of a house/apartment anywhere. It turned into someone else's favorite too.

* * *

Sun was setting in with Levy still in her PJs curled up in the nest which she called her bed, reading one of the many books scattered about in her room in Fairy Hills. Something was off… She couldn't help but think she forgot something but she was so into the book she was reading she just let it go on past her. Her windows were wide open for ventilation and to get some of the breeze. Having the AC for a long time made her feel a bit sick.

She kept her nose into the book she was reading since, well a few hours ago, after reading a stack of books throughout the day since morning. She had breaks or got out of bed was to go get food from her mini-fridge in the corner of her room and to go use the restroom. She just went to one of her restroom breaks and got back to her curl and got back to reading until she got a small interruption, well not so small…

"Oi, Shorty. Did ya fuckin' forget about our _training_?" Gajeel grunted, trying to keep quiet to avoid getting caught as he sat on the windowsill. Levy was surprised, she was used to the quietness of her room that it caught her off-guard. That is until she got hit with guilt of her forgetting to go over to the meet up where she and Gajeel would 'train'.

"Oh no…! Gajeel I'm so sorry! I just got so caught up in the book I forgot!" Levy said with a scramble to sit up and straighten her hair up, it wasn't just her bed that was a nest. The training was actually just a secret date they had been planning. They had to be careful and know where everyone was going since they had no idea that they were together, hopefully.

"Gihi, must have been a pretty good book ta forget about yer handsome beast" Gajeel laughed getting into her room to stand in front of her and leaned down to get their faces leveled.

"Don't cha thing I should get _repayment_? Gihihi!" Gajeel laughed evilly to Levy's face, which began to heat up like a thermometer after Gajeel rose a brow and moved his eyes down, inferring he wanted a treat.

"St-Stupid Gajeel! Fine!" Levy said after throwing her fists at Gajeel's shoulders and then calming down with her face stull flushed. "Are you sure it's safe?" She said shyly looking down while her hands moved to the rim of his pants, both in the area where it unzips.

"Hell yeah, biggest problem went for a mission while the others are still at the guild partying for who knows what" Usually Erza would be the biggest threat to them both, they didn't really do much in her room but talk, this is the first time they actually spent time sexually in her room and her bed soon enough.

"Gajeel… this is only going to be part of your repayment then… I want the other half to be spent on bed with something you might like…" Levy said shifting her hands on the button of the pants, undoing it and letting the zipper unwind.

"Fuck yeah, I like bein' spoiled by my hottie" Gajeel grinned, lifting her chin up to give her a kiss on the lips and then stood straight watching her undress him to get to his package.

Levy pulled down his pants and then looked at his boxers, seeing the bulge that unsettled itself from being forced into the pants a while ago. She leaned in, kissing the bulge, seeing it twitch after moving away. She began to jerk it off through his boxers, receiving his groans while they both locked eye contact. She pulled his boxers down; having the long rod hit her on the face, making her flinch and Gajeel snicker.

"Gihihi, he wants in"

"I'll let him have that then…" Levy said grabbing his shaft and licking around the hood, getting more groans and growls. It was warm to the touch and already dripping down as if it was crying to get more of her love. She nipped on him continuously, teasing him more than he wanted, getting Gajeel to feel a bit of soreness of his desperate cock.

"Grr… Lev… Please baby…" he demanded entrance at this point, putting a hand on her cheek and rubbing it. Levy smiled, waving his meat in front of her face while she then focused on the head, sucking it like a lollipop and rubbing her teeth on it too, getting more growls. She slowly gets as much of his length in her wet mouth, sucking it hard but slowly, making sure he gets the pulsing feeling down to his core.

"Shittt…." Gajeel groaned moving his head back and closing his eyes, enjoying his moment while Levy begins to move on him, feeling her mouth tighten itself on him and her tongue swirl around. Levy jerks off the parts she couldn't fit in her mouth, moving her saliva there so it wouldn't drip as she did jerk twists on the base and the other hand went to fondle his sperm packed balls.

"Shorty… Yer almost there…. Guhh…" Gajeel groaned, feeling himself almost in his high with Levy's mouth doing its magic on his cock. Gajeel starts grunting a bit louder while Levy noticed his member get thicker, about to explode before she gets off, saliva stringing off from her lips, and she pinches his swollen head to stop it from ejaculating.

"GRAHHHHH!" Gajeel roared, feeling himself prolonged from his ejaculation and get sent back, feeling his pleasure at first but then pain, almost like blue balls itself long time ago. His head shot down where Levy was at and eyes wide open. He was at a loss for words as to what Levy did to his manhood. He was infuriated, WHY LEVY WHY?!

"I want you to save that one mister because I want a big- AHHH!" Levy was about to state her reasoning and apologize soon after before being tossed back in the bed, ass up with her pajama pants magically torn off along with her underwear. It happened so fast she couldn't believe Gajeel was that mad before she jolted with pleasure, feeling something thick and throbbing in her pussy, hitting her cervix.

"GAJEEE~L" she screamed, sounding like music to Gajeel's ears as he began hammering her with his meat while he roared.

"Goddammitt wommannnn! NEVERRR. DO. THAT. AGAIN!" Gajeel growled, having both of his hands on her plump ass, clenching it while his fingers sink into its softness.

"OHHH GAJeeelLL! I'M SO SORRYY! I'M SORRY BABYYYY!" she screamed, holding for dear life, trying not to bite her tongue from all the thrusting. She felt like she was in heaven from all this thrusting and constant hitting of her baby holder and repetitive rubbing of her gspot. She felt herself drip with juices and getting to her climax after a few seconds.

"GAJEEELL!" She screamed, having her walls hug him tightly while he kept moving in her, grunting and groaning with frustration with her cumming. He wanted to let loose in her now but he wanted her to feel more of his power that he had and the mistake she had made by postponing his climax.

He moved his arms to grab her elbows, pulling her arms from their place and to her sides as he leaned down, having his chest to her back with Levy squealing in pleasure from the new angle with him still humping.

"Say ya want me to let loose baby… beg for my thick cream to be put in yer tight little hole….!" Gajeel growled in her ear in his embrace while his arm went under her, rubbing her pearl roughly, trying to get more hugs from her folds.

"AWHHnnn! ~ Baby, feed my tight cunt!" She squealed cumming again from being stimulated more from her clit, clenching his growing meat while he went faster, getting himself to climax soon as his pulsing cock began to shoot into her deeply while he closed his eyes and bit Levy's shoulder lightly enough to make a mark while he growled in release. He made a few small humps before getting himself out, he gave out double the load thanks to her backing up the last one; looking at Levy's flush face from the blissful end she got with heavy panting coming from both.

He plopped himself right next to her and grinned.

"Gihi, I loved my redemption moment. " He snickered getting one of her blue locks in his fingers and getting it close to his face.

Levy crawled to him, getting into his embrace and kissing his chest while a smile on her face.

"Forgive me yet?"

"Fuck yeah, this place is now my favorite place now too since I got to finally mark my woman after a long ass time!" He said hinting about the mark he left on her shoulder that she didn't take notice on.

Levy gasped eyes widening.

"STUPID GAJEEL! I won't be able to cover that up! Its summer and it's hot! I can't have long sleeves!"

"Gihihi! Then let's stay in here!" Gajeel laughed seeing Levy pout, this was going to be a long night…

* * *

 _ **YAY FOR LATE CHAPTERS! Yeah I got sick during the week and then I have works and procrastination at the same time! XD I hope everyone enjoyed this one! I'm still trying to catch up on the other ones and so that sorta means the story I'm mainly working on, is prolonged even more! I'm so sorry! XD Just do what you guys do usually like reviewing and sharing this along!**_


End file.
